


Diamond Studded Leaves

by DaisyErina



Category: DCU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyErina/pseuds/DaisyErina
Summary: After losing her Puddin', Harley finds comfort in a familiar redheaded botanist.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Written on my phone so I can't bold or Italic. And I couldn't indent. If there are any spelling errors, they're because auto correct hates me. 

Her cell was quiet as Harley sat on the hard metal cot that served as a bed. Her legs were crossed, soft pink slippers warming her otherwise bare feet. Her arms were bent, one holding a book- /What Makes a Villain/- at eye level and the other holding a petite cup of steaming espresso.  
She had been grumpy and isolated since her Puddin' got shot out of the sky, leaving her with the band of misfits she was supposed to save the world with. She initially channelled her grief into badass fighting skills, but now her adrenaline had run out and she was left to deal with a hole in her heart.  
She slurped the remains of her drink before setting the empty cup down beside her and turning the page. As she rose from her bed to fix another cup, the door of her cell burst open, metal shards flying everywhere. She let out a yelp and turned to face her invader.  
There stood what appeared to be a guard, complete with a face-covering helmet. Harley tilted her head, wondering why a guard was busting her out.  
The guard raised a hand and unclasped the back of the helmet, pulling it off to reveal a pale redhead that Harley hadn't seen in a long time.  
Pam "Poison Ivy" Isley.  
The blonde's eyes widened, a mix of emotion behind them, as she lunged forward and wrapped the newcomer in a hug. Ivy returned it, burying her face in Harley's warm neck.  
"Red," Harley breathed, on the brink of tears.  
"Harles," Ivy replied, pulling back with a smirk. "Ready to get outta here?"

They headed outside to her motorcycle, walking past the guards no problem as she had forcibly convinced them to let her take Harley out.  
Once outside, she handed the blonde a helmet and swung her leg over the bike. Harley grinned and pulled it over her head, sliding on behind Ivy.  
Just as the guards were shaking themselves awake and discovering a rather noticeable hole in the cell door, Ivy revved the engine and tore down the road.

"Thanks for the break out," Harley commented when the motorcycle came to a stop at Ivy's hideout. She took off her helmet and shook out her pigtails. Ivy tied both of the helmets to her bike before leading Harley inside.  
"Anytime," the redhead replied. Her home was the basement level of an abandoned building. No one who passed by thought anything of it, but she had turned the inside into a cozy hideaway.  
Ivy turned to look at Harley just as the blonde collapsed on the couch, a pout on her lips.  
"You doin' okay?" she asked, sitting beside her.  
Harley swung her legs over Ivy's lap, resting her head on her shoulder. "Puddin's gone."  
The redhead nodded. "I know."  
"Least I still have you," Harley commented, looking up at the botanist.  
She chuckled. "Someone's gotta get you out of trouble."  
"Hey! I can get myself out." She stuck out her tongue.  
Ivy flicked her forehead. "Sure you can."  
She pushed Harley's legs off her lap and stood, sauntering into the kitchen. "Tea?"

After tea and a snack- "You can cook?" "Of course I can cook, Harley." "It won't be green, will it?" "Shut up and eat."- Harley let out a yawn, stretching her arms over head.  
"Red, do you mind if I take a shower?"  
"Go ahead," she replied, leading her through her house to the bathroom. She showed her how to turn on the water and got her a towel before leaving the room.  
Harley sighed as she stripped down and stood under the stream of water. Her mind wandered through all that had happened. It still stung like a monster that Mistah J was gone, but at least she had Ivy to lean on.  
She finally decided she'd had enough and turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower, she clutched the towel that Ivy had left her and wrapped it around herself. She poked her head out of the bathroom and called out to the redhead.  
"Red, do you have an pajamas I can borrow? They took all my cute ones when they caught me," she pouted.  
"Of course," Ivy replied, rummaging through her dresser. She produced a green tank top and black shorts and handed them to Harley.  
While she changed, Ivy stripped down to her green lace bra and matching panties.  
"Well, if you told me that was allowed, I wouldn't have asked," Harley smirked, coming back to the room. She peeled off the pajamas, leaving her in a black and red bra and panties.  
Ivy chuckled and headed over to her bed, crawling under the covers. "Share a bed like old times?"  
"Of course," the blonde beamed, crawling in and snuggling up to the redhead.  
Ivy opened her arms and Harley used one as a pillow, securing her own arms around the redhead's torso.  
"Night, Harles," Ivy yawned.  
Harley sighed softly. "Night, Red."


	2. Roommates

Roommates

Ivy awoke the next morning with a warmth pressing against her chest. She blinked slowly, welcoming the sunshine that flooded through her undraped window, before looking down at the figure beside her. She immediately recognized the mess of blonde hair- because she hadn’t taken her pigtails out before she went to bed- that was buried in her neck. Slender arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, preventing any movement without waking Harley as she went.   
Ivy sighed softly. This was a familiar situation. Harley was a hardcore cuddler, especially when asleep. She held on tight like you were the teddy bear of life and she was afraid to let go.   
The redhead ran a hand through her tangled curls as she rolled onto her back, taking Harley with her. The blonde was cuddled into her left side, using Ivy’s ample chest as a pillow and securing her arms around her pale waist. Ivy’s left arm rested around Harley, her hand on the blonde’s shoulder, while her right arm was folded up by her head.   
She didn’t mind a few extra minutes in bed or the body heat beside her. When Harley was living with Joker, before they got caught, they got into a lot of fights, usually when Mistah J lost to the Bat. Harley would come running to Ivy, who would let her vent about the horrible things that Mistah J said and tell her that they would defeat Batman next time. She would make the blonde a cup of tea and let her spend the night, and she learned early on that if Harley didn’t cuddle, she didn’t sleep.  
They had been best friends for a long time, but after a while, Ivy’s heart began yearning for more. The more she heard about Harley and Joker’s fights, the more she wanted to kick Mistah J in the teeth and ask Harley to permanently move in. She would be much better for her than he would, she was sure, but she knew Harley was loyal to her psychotic clown boyfriend.  
Hell, she probably still was.  
The redhead let out another sigh and attempted to sit up. Mother Nature was calling her bladder and her stomach was rumbling for sustenance.  
As soon as she began moving, a groan left Harley’s lips and she tightened her arms.   
“Red, why are you moving?” she whimpered.  
“I have to get up,” Ivy replied, fighting against the blonde’s tired hold.  
“No,” Harley pouted.   
The redhead chuckled softly. “Come on. I’ll make you breakfast.”  
The blonde’s eyes opened to look up at Ivy. “Breakfast?”  
She nodded, gesturing to the arms around her waist. “But you have to let go.”  
Harley slowly let go and sat up, following Ivy out of bed.  
The redhead slid out of bed and headed over to her dresser. She rummaged through her pajama drawer, pulling out a green tank top and black shorts. She also pulled out a black tank and red pants and tossed them to Harley, knowing all she had for clothing was the ugly orange jumpsuit she had been stuck wearing in prison.  
“Thanks,” Harley yawned, pulling on the clothes and following Ivy to the kitchen.

“So how’s freedom treating you?” Harley asked, hopping up to sit on the marble countertop.  
Ivy filled a kettle with water and set it on the stove. She shrugged before reaching for the mugs in the cupboard. “Still have to be careful when I go out. I’m not a criminal anymore but Batsy has a lot more followers than I do.”  
“What do you mean?” the blonde inquired.  
“People are happy to go running to the authorities when they see me walking around,” the redhead explained, filling a mug with water and dropping in a teabag before handing it to her.  
Harley took it with a nod. “We could save the world and people will still call us bad guys.”  
“You’re gonna have to be extra careful going out,” Ivy pointed out. “You’re more recognizable, especially when Gotham learns that you broke out.”  
“Or that you broke me out,” the blonde smirked.  
The redhead chuckled. “That too. Hey, I was thinking we could go shopping today.”  
Her eyes lit up. “Shopping?”  
Ivy nodded. “I know you don’t have any of your clothes anymore. Besides, a fresh start would be good for you. Why not start with clothes?”  
She nodded eagerly. “I love new clothes!”  
“So, breakfast and then shopping?” Ivy suggested, pulling out a frying pan and setting it on the stove. She turned to see Harley beaming brightly and she giggled, taking a couple of potatoes from a pile on the counter. She liked to grow as much of her own food as she could, so she had baskets of potatoes, strawberries, several vegetables, and a wide array of spices.   
“Get me an onion from the fridge,” the redhead requested as she diced the potatoes and threw them in the pan.  
Harley nodded and began rummaging through the fridge, fumbling with figuring out which drawer contained the onion Ivy wanted. She finally found it and let out a triumphant “Ha!” before closing the door and handing the plant to the redhead.  
Ivy thanked her and chopped the onion, placing all of the pieces in the pan with the potatoes. She added some of her homegrown spices for flavor and fried them up, making sure nothing burned.   
Harley sighed heavily as she got out plates when Ivy was done cooking. She couldn’t remember the last time she had a proper home cooked meal.  
The redhead poured the potatoes onto the plates and handed one to the blonde. Harley kissed her cheek and took her plate, grabbing a fork and digging in. She let out a yelp when she realized that the food had just been cooked and was still steaming with heat, instantly burning the inside of her mouth.  
Ivy chuckled as she slowly ate hers, watching as Harley tried to fan herself. She offered her a cup of water, watching her down it before giving breakfast a second attempt.  
The redhead chuckled at her blonde companion. She was going to enjoy having her around.


	3. A New Life

A New Life  
A/N: I didn’t mention this before. This is basically written for my girlfriend, because our personas are Harley and Ivy. The nicknames I mention in this chapter are an inside joke between us.

“Come on, Harles,” Ivy called out, straightening her tank top and running a brush through her red curls. The girls had finished breakfast and it was time to go shopping and replenish Harley’s wardrobe.   
“Coming!” the blonde squealed, bounding into the living room where Ivy was waiting. She was still wearing the tank and pants she had borrowed from the redhead, and she had stolen a brush to detangle her pigtails.  
“Let me do your hair,” Ivy offered, ushering Harley to sit down. She took the hair ties out, letting her blonde locks fall free. She took her brush and ran it through her hair, carding her fingers through it.  
“What’s wrong with my pigtails?” the blonde pouted.  
“It’s too recognizable,” the redhead explained. “You’re more noticeable than I am, especially since I broke you out. So we have to change your hair.”  
“Just don’t change the color,” she murmured begrudgingly.  
“I wouldn’t dare.”  
She pulled Harley’s hair up and twisted it into a messy bun, securing it with a hair tie. She then pulled a black beanie over her head, hiding the baby hairs at the base of her neck.   
“Here,” Ivy said, offering her a black leather jacket. Harley smiled and tugged it on.  
“Thanks, Red.”  
Ivy nodded. She pulled her own hair up into a ponytail and a brown leather jacket. “Ready?”  
The blonde nodded and borrowed a pair of Ivy’s shoes, following her out to her motorcycle.

They rode to a discount clothing store on the far side of town. Few people shopped there, so there was always a selection and there was less of a chance of getting recognized.   
Ivy parked her bike and cut the engine, sliding off and securing her helmet to the handlebars. Harley followed suit, leaving the helmet and following the redhead inside.   
They headed to the women’s side of the store. Harley let out a squeal and ran towards the far wall where numerous dresses were hung. Ivy let out a chuckle and sauntered behind her, watching as she plucked a black-and-red checkered dress from the hanger and clutched it to her chest.  
“It’s you,” the redhead noted, grabbing a shopping cart from by the wall. “Find some more to try on.”  
The blonde nodded eagerly and shuffled through the aisles. Within half an hour, she had found a red tube top, a red-and-white striped tank top, a blue-and-red plaid button down, black denim shorts, dark blue skinny jeans, fuzzy white pajama pants decorated with black and red diamonds, and a red vintage dress.   
While waiting for Harley to try on her stash, Ivy found a lacy green dress, a green-and-black plaid button down, a green-and-gold striped t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and dark grey denim shorts.   
An excited squeal was heard from the dressing room and Ivy let out a laugh. Harley must have found the perfect outfit.  
As if on cue, the blonde stepped out of her stall, dressed in the checkered dress she had first chosen. She spun around, twirling the skirt. “Red! This is perfect! We have to go out so I can show it off!”  
The redhead smiled at her excitement and held up her own dress. “Sounds like a plan.”  
Harley giggled and disappeared behind the curtain, trying on the rest of her findings. 

After trying on their clothes and finding that everything fit perfectly, Ivy paid for their lot and led Harley back to her bike. She stuffed the bags in the compartment on the back and put on her helmet before sliding on, Harley following suit. She wrapped her arms around the redhead’s waist as they tore down the road back to her home.  
Once there, Harley ran in with the bags. She skipped to the bedroom to put her new dress back on. Ivy followed lazily, dropping her keys on the kitchen table before making her way to the bedroom. She pulled her dress from the collection and stripped before slipping it on.  
“How about we go out for lunch?” she suggested, and Harley nodded excitedly.   
“Let me do your makeup,” she offered, leading the blonde to the bathroom. She got out all of her supplies and painted Harley’s face, giving her a light coat of eyeliner with black and red eyeshadow, foundation to cover the blemishes she didn’t have, and bright red lipstick. Ivy’s own face consisted of black eyeliner, green eyeshadow, foundation, and blood red lipstick.  
“Ready?” she asked, brushing through what hair had gotten tangled down the road.  
She nodded eagerly. “Ready!”

Ivy’s favorite diner was in walking distance, so she grabbed her house keys and led Harley outside. Rocking dresses and heels, the two of them headed down the street, taking in the sunshine and light breeze on the shaded sidewalk.   
The redhead opened the door, letting the blonde walk in first. The proprietor knew her, so she simply smiled and waved and let Ivy sit at her usual table – a booth by the window. Harley sat across from her as the waitress came over to take their drink orders.  
“Hey, Pixie,” she smiled. “You brought a friend.”  
“This is Quinnsy,” the redhead introduced. “Quinnsy,” she said, narrowing her eyes, “this is Ashley.”  
Harley waved energetically and Ashley let out a laugh. “What can I get you?”  
They both ordered iced teas and Ashley sauntered away to get them.  
“Pixie and Quinnsy?” the blonde giggled.  
Ivy rolled her eyes. “I couldn’t exactly tell people I was Ivy, could I? So I came up with a nickname. And I figured it’d be safer if you had one too.”  
“You could always use Pam,” Harley reminded. “You know; your real name.”  
The redhead cringed. “Why would I willingly go by that?”  
She giggled as the waitress returned with their drinks. They both ordered burgers and fries, and an ice cream sundae to share. They spent the afternoon snacking and catching up, having missed each other far too much.


	4. Mistah J

A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I've had absolutely no ideas for this series.  
Also, I think I should add a warning. I didn't think I'd need it until I started writing. Sooo slight violence? Domestic violence? Cuz everyone knows Joker is abusive.

Sunlight beamed through the crack between the curtains, allowing a blinding amount of light to sweep the room. A groan tumbled from the sleeping redhead's lips as she turned her head to bury it in her black satin pillow, blocking out the brightness.  
She let out a frustrated sigh as the sun persisted and prevailed in pulling her from unconsciousness. Her lips parted in a yawn and she stretched her arms over her head. She then became aware of a weight resting on her side and her gaze wandered down to find its source.  
A pale arm was draped around her torso, slender fingers clutching the skin of her stomach. Ivy found herself wishing she had worn a shirt to bed - Harley had sharp fingernails.  
A whimper from behind her caught Ivy's attention, and she rolled over to her other side to face the blonde. Harley's brows knotted together and her lips were twisted in a pout. Another whimper emerged from her throat and the redhead sighed, lifting a hand to place it on her head. Harley visibly relaxed as Ivy's long nails began carding through her blonde locks.  
As Ivy closed her eyes, not ready to get out of bed, Maria & The Diamonds' "Bubblegum Bitch" rang through the room. Harley's eyes fluttered open and she let out a yawn.  
"Oh!" Realization hit her face and she bolted upright, her hand scrambling to find the cell phone she had left on the bedside table. A grin split her lips when she read the name on the caller ID, and she quickly tapped "Answer."  
"Puddin'!"  
Ivy's heart dropped as the name washed over her. Why was the Joker calling Harley? Why did it take him a week to contact her, especially when he wasn't even the one who got her out of prison.  
Harley's voice became more excited and her gestures more animated as she listened to whatever self-serving excuse Mister J fed her. Ivy let out a sigh and rose from the bed, sauntering down the hall to the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee.  
As she sat at the table with the largest coffee mug she owned, the hyper blonde came bounding into the room.  
"Puddin's come back for me!"  
"So that's it?" Ivy challenged. "I break you out of jail and give you a place to stay and the second that egotistical clown calls, you go running back to him?"  
The blonde was taken aback. She hadn't expected Ivy to get mad. "What's your problem, Red? Mistah J loves me-"  
"No, he doesn't," Ivy countered. "He uses you because he knows you'll always let him and you won't fight back. He doesn't care about you; not like I do."  
"So you're jealous?" Harley asked with a grin.  
"No, I'm concerned," the redhead shook her head. "He isn't good for you."  
Rage burned under the blonde's skin and she pressed her lips together. "You know what really isn't good for me? Your opinion of my Puddin'! He's coming back for me, like I knew he would. Why can't you just be happy for me?"  
"Fine!" Ivy yelled, jumping to her feet. "Go then! Go be with the man who abuses you and leaves you to die in a cell!"  
Tears bubbled in Harley's baby blue eyes, but she wasn't about to cry in front of Ivy. "I will!"  
She ran to the redhead's bedroom and stuffed all of her clothes into a bag, tying it shut before storming outside and slamming the door behind her.

For the next week, things were great for Harley. She had her Puddin' back - What more could she want? And he wanted her around, didn't he? Sure, he wasn't the one who broke her out of jail... Nor did he ever try to. But he had come for her now, right?  
Joker was the same as he'd always been. Harsh and demanding, with a sick sense of humor and a deep dislike for anyone who opposed him. He enjoyed ordering Harley around, and she obeyed without question as she always had. Though in the back of her mind, something told her that she deserved better.  
They were in an old warehouse, facing down the Gotham Bat. Joker had waited a long time to exact his revenge, especially after he nearly drowned Harley chasing their car off a bridge.  
The blonde jester had the stun gun, and her job was to stabilize Batman while Joker made his speech before finally killing the black-clad vigilante. Joker had him tied to a chair, and it was time for Harley's role.  
But the blonde's attention wasn't focused on Mr. J or the Bat. Her baby blue eyes were drawn to a small weed sprouting from a crack in the concrete floor. It was a single stem with a couple of branches and some tiny leaves, and Harley's immediate thought was to take it home to Ivy.  
Home... But her home was with Joker now, wasn't it?  
Lost in thought, Harley failed to noticed that Batman had broke free from his ropes and driven away, leaving a fuming Joker in his wake.  
"Harley!" the clown shouted, eyes glowing with anger. The blonde looked up with a gulp. She was in for it now.  
"Mistah J, I-" Hand-to-skin contact cut off Harley's excuses and apologies. Her eyes widened with surprise and fear. She had been away from him for so long that she had nearly forgotten his temper.  
"Puddin', please-" Slap. Large hands gripped red-and-black shoulders and shoved, throwing the jester into the concrete wall behind her. Harley whimpered at the contact, knowing bruises would form by morning.  
"Do you know how long I've waited to have the Bat at my mercy?" Joker had a calm anger in his voice. He had to be beyond rage to use his calm anger.  
A hand gripped Harley's blonde locks, tugging painfully.  
"All this time spent planning and luring him here. You only had one job, Quinn! Stun the Bat so I could shoot him! What stopped you?!"  
She knew no excuse would be acceptable, so she simply kept her mouth shut.  
"Nothing to say?" Joker growled. He threw Harley down by her hair, watching her crash into the ground. Her suit tore as it scraped along the cracked concrete floor, digging into the skin beneath the fabric. Tears bubbled behind her eyes as the Joker stormed away, leaving her alone in the abandoned warehouse, broken and bleeding.

Hours later, Harley had managed to pick herself up from the floor and stumble down the dark streets of Gotham. She knew better than to go back to Mr. J. Her heart yearned for another home entirely - the home of a redheaded plant enthusiast who had always been there for the troublesome blonde. But would Ivy take her back after the fight they had?  
She was nearly crawling by the time she reached Ivy's half hidden hideaway. Her legs were sore from walking, and the bruises she had acquired when she was thrown to the ground weren't helping. Her face was red and swollen, and her lip was busted and bleeding.  
She finally made it to the building she had been referring to as "home" and knocked on the door.  
A tired Ivy answered it, concerned as to who would be knocking on the door so late at night. When she saw the disheveled blonde before her, she let out a sigh.  
"Another fight?"  
Her only response was a nod, followed by a whimper.  
"Are you done with him?"  
Harley looked up to reveal her bruised, tear stained cheeks. Ivy sighed again and picked her up, holding around her waist to help her inside.  
"I'm sorry, Red," the blonde murmured as more tears poured from her cheeks. Ivy helped her strip from her dirty, torn clothes. She had already fetched the first aid kit and was wiping the blood from Harley's wounds.  
"I shouldn't have yelled," the redhead replied as she smeared ointment on various cuts.  
"I shouldn't have left," the blonde countered, wincing as her wounds were still fresh and throbbing.  
Ivy finished bandaging Harley's porcelain skin before standing up and offering her a tank top and shorts. Harley slipped them on with help, her limbs still store from the day's events.  
"How about we go to bed?" Ivy offered. Harley nodded with a tired smile and followed the redhead to her bedroom. They settled down in the blankets, and sleep overcame them as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

A/N: I normally don't take suggestions for my multi chapter fics, but does anyone have any thoughts for the next chapter?


	5. Partners in Crime

Partners in Crime  
A/N: Thanks to Squishy Faced Potato for the suggestion for this chapter.  
I also made up their back story so don’t correct me.

Flat shoes padded softly against linoleum floors, creating as little noise as humanly possible as the owner of the shoes crept through the temporarily abandoned museum. Another pair of feet could be heard less than a foot behind the first, following their every move as to not be seen.

It has been a couple of weeks since Harley's attempt to go back to the Joker. Ivy was still hurt by the abandonment, but Harley had apologized profusely, and now they were trying to work past it.  
Wanting to get back to a normal routine, Ivy began watching the news and reading the paper, trying to scrounge up a job. When the news began proudly proclaiming Gotham City's new attractions, a grin split her lips and a light bulb lit inside her mind.  
“There’s a new horticultural museum opening,” she told Harley excitedly. The blonde simply stared at her, and it took Ivy a moment to understand her lack of response.  
“It's a museum about plants,” she rephrased simply.  
Harley nodded, grinning as she understood why the redhead had been so excited. “What are we taking?”

The museum was dark, the only light being heat lamps dangling above certain plants that required round-the-clock sun. Ivy's emerald eyes scanned the signs bolted to the walls, indicating which hallway housed which plants. A sign that read “Toxins” was posted above a doorway, so the redhead sauntered towards it while gesturing to Harley behind her. The blonde nodded, her black-and-red-clad feet thumping softly as she picked up her pace.  
_“Hurry up, Quinn,” Joker snapped as he unloaded his bombs._  
_“Of course, Mistah J,” the jester nodded, quickly wiring the timer to the explosives. Nothing she did was ever good enough for the Joker, and she had been with him for so long that she assumed she deserved the harsh words and even harsher slaps she received for falling behind or interfering with his plans._  
Checking for guards, Ivy slipped around the corner, into the hallway full of toxic plants. Her face lit up like a child’s on Christmas morning as she looked around the room full of her favorite flowers and leaves.  
“Which one is it?” Harley whispered, not understanding the difference between one poisonous flower and another.  
_“Dammit, Harley!” Joker yelled. “You wired the wrong one!”_  
“Water hemlock,” Ivy replied softly, almost lovingly, as she leaned close to a glass case protecting a bundle of tiny white flowers. A plaque sat beneath it, reading “DO NOT TOUCH" above the name and description of the plant. Ivy closely inspected the case, rolling her eyes.  
“How’s the security?” Harley inquired, tilting her head curiously.  
_“What do you mean, someone’s coming?”_  
Harley gulped. “We musta tripped an alarm, Puddin'.”  
“I told you to make sure the alarms were off!”  
“Touch sensors,” the redhead replied. She closed her eyes and took a breath. When they opened, the irises were darker and more vibrant as she focused on the plant. She blew out a soft breath, and the water hemlock's stems extended, pushing the plant upwards. The top of the case was open to allow a sufficient amount of light – not a smart move on security's part. It only made Ivy's quest easier.  
When the plant grew high enough that the majority of the flowers were outside the glass, Ivy reached out and plucked the whole stem. All that remained inside the case was dirt and a couple of sprouts. She could have left some of the branches inside so that the museum curator wouldn’t notice its absence, but where would the fun be in that?  
They ran outside just as the overhead lights came on, signaling that security was coming in to check on the assets. The two sprinted outside, having pried open a window and jumped out as it was quieter than going through the back door. They all but jumped onto Ivy's motorcycle, barely strapping on their helmets before they took off like bats out of hell.  
_Harley was thrown against a wall as security came running into the scene. His hand fisted in her hair just as the bombs exploded. One of them filled the room with gas, grey smoke blinding everyone inside. Joker used the distraction to drag Harley outside, and she knew she was in trouble._

Ivy parked her bike outside her sanctuary, sliding off with her water hemlock and waiting for Harley to follow. They made it inside and Ivy got out a new flower pot, waving her hand over it to fill it with soil before setting the flower inside. She had plenty of windows to let in sunlight, so there was no concern about where to keep the new plant. She left it on the kitchen counter.  
“Hey, Harles?” the redhead called, looking around for the blonde.  
“I’m sorry,” was all Harley could respond with.  
Ivy furrowed her brow. “What for?”  
“I messed up,” she assumed, looking up at the redhead with wide, fearful eyes.  
Ivy understood immediately. She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Harley, who melted against her chest.  
“Go sit on the couch,” she murmured. “I’ll make tea.”

Harley and Ivy had been friends for a long time, longer than either of them could remember. But they remembered clearly how they met.  
Harley had been working a job with Joker, and she had messed up. The clown had decided he was tired of Harley ruining his plans and getting them caught, so he left her behind. They had been stealing diamonds from the museum, and the display case had fallen over, trapping Harley beneath it. The glass had shattered, sounding the alarm and alerting security. The jester tried to free herself, but shards of glass stuck themselves in her thighs, causing pain with every movement.  
It didn’t look like the blonde had a way out. She couldn’t call for help, and she couldn’t run away.  
Thudding and curses of pain could be heard in the hallway just before the security alarm turned off. Harley looked around, confused. Was she safe? Had Mistah J come back for her?  
A petite redhead dressed in green leaves sauntered into the room. She held out her hand and a vine shot out like a hidden blade. It wrapped around the display case and lifted it off of the blonde. She then knelt down beside her, removing the bigger shards of glass from her skin.  
“Come on,” she said, sliding an arm under Harley's back to help her up. Harley stood on shaky legs, clinging to the mystery redhead's shoulders.  
“I’ll take you back to my place and patch you up,” she informed her, helping her limp outside. The jester was confused but relieved by the rescue, painfully crawling onto the back of a dark green motorcycle.  
“I only have one helmet,” Ivy stated as she strapped said helmet onto the blonde's head. She then sat before her and revved the engine before racing down the road to her hideout.

“Why did you go back?” Ivy asked as she sipped her tea, looking at her lap. She didn’t elaborate, but Harley knew what she meant.  
“I thought I had to,” she replied softly. “I thought he wanted me – really wanted me back this time. I should have known better. You were the one that broke me out, not him. You’re the one that’s always there for me.”  
The redhead nodded. “And I always will be.”  
Harley lifted her head, allowing the shadow of a smile to grace her lips. She scooted closer to the botanist, resting her head on her leaf-patterned shoulder. Ivy's head rested stop her perfect pigtails as she finished her tea. It didn’t matter what happened with the Joker. Harley was staying with Ivy now, and it was going to stay that way.


End file.
